


Thirsty

by radhaj



Series: Kinktastic [3]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bondage, Consensual Non-Consent, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in One Hole, Fetish, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Kidnapping, Kidnapping Fetish, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-18
Updated: 2014-07-18
Packaged: 2018-02-09 09:45:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1978206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/radhaj/pseuds/radhaj
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Please," he whispered much more desperately again, "I'm so thirsty. At least give me some water," he pleaded, but his only answer was the slamming of the door and a click of the lock.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thirsty

**Author's Note:**

  * For [stripedraccoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stripedraccoon/gifts).



> IMPORTANT! PLEASE READ!  
> Some back story to this fic, because I wouldn't be comfortable writing it truly non-consensual and fucked up as it would seem.
> 
> Although this was originally inspired by certain [pics/gifs](http://sato-pan.tumblr.com/post/54330475259), I went into this story thinking of it as a sorta side-universe to the "The one in charge" series where, at some point, sakumiya turn into OT3 with Ohno instead. They lub him, he lubs them, they decide to try a relationship. But (and here comes the totally unbelieveable part where I bring up the fact that in my fics, I am a god and if I say it makes sense then it does) Ohno knows how kinky Sho and Nino are and decides to bring up a real big fantasy of his own. They agree and this happens, as realistically as they can make it, because that's what he wanted.
> 
> And yes, I know it's insane he'd want to go through this as his actual first sexual experiences with them (or men in general) so just ignore that lack of logic. It's hotter this way >_>
> 
> This is not ACTUALLY part of "The one in charge" though, as that actually stays primarily Sakumiya. But there might actually be two more parts to this as Nino and Sho go through their own kidnapping fantasies >)  
> This is also the last in the series of gifts from me to mah bb stripedraccoon. This one has been in the making for the longest though.

His throat was burning with thirst.

He didn't know how much time had passed since he woke up for the first time to find himself bound to what he assumed was a chair, with no memory of how he got there or knowledge of where "here" even was. It was hours, for sure. Maybe even days, but he assumed the pressure in his bladder would be worse than it was now if it had already been  _that_ long.

He regretted the shouting the most. When he first woke up, unable to move because of the ropes binding him, unable to see because of the blindfold... it came as an instinct. To scream for help, or if not help, then at least for someone to come and explain what was going on. But noone did, and his throat dried out so quickly after that. What began as a mildly irritating discomfort had by now turned into a need to drink so desperate that he could almost cry. Just a drop of water...

That was not the only uncomfortable thing about the situation, of course. His arms, his wrists ached from where the ropes had burned his skin because of his struggles to break free. Fat lot of good  _those_ had done to him – they brought nothing but pain, exhaustion and a feeling of hopelessness, while the ropes didn't loosen even the slightest bit.

Then of course there was the pressure in his bladder, the headache from yesterday's night out with the others (well, considering he was still having a hangover, more than a day really couldn't have passed), and the terror of not knowing what the hell was going on. Obviously, he had been kidnapped. He didn't remember past the first drink or so about yesterday evening, but obviously he had drunk enough to be easy pickings for someone with ill intentions. A stalker? Perhaps. Or maybe just someone desperate for some ransom money.

Hopefully they won't ask Nino to pay, or he was doomed.

He had no idea how much time had passed since he got there, but at some point, finally, he heard the tell-tale sound of a key being turned in a lock, and then a door opening. Then someone stepped inside the room.

Satoshi tensed, swallowing the best that he could with his dry mouth. He wanted to scream again, to demand for explanations but... just who was this person? What if they were someone truly dangerous, someone who would hurt him if he annoyed them too much? Obviously, they had no qualms about leaving him alone for hours and letting him suffer from thirst. Just how much worse were they capable of treating him?

But he couldn't just stay silent.

"Who are you?" he asked as he heard the person step closer to him. He tried to follow the source of the sound with his face, but his eyes were just uselessly darting from one side to the other under the blindfold, and he couldn't see anything but darkness, "What do you want from me? Please, just let me go..."

His kidnapper didn't react to his pleas at all, not saying a word. Satoshi sensed how the person went behind him and started fiddling with his bindings mutely, and he almost broke down crying. Why couldn't they just tell him something? Anything? Why were they doing this to him? The unknown and the fear were completely sapping him of his strength and he slumped further in his seat, a dry sob leaving his lips.

The ropes around his midriff loosened a little and he realized that he was no longer tied to the chair, although his arms were still completely restrained. Suddenly, there was a strong grip on his shoulders, tugging him upwards, and Satoshi soon stood on his wobbly from disuse legs, trying to balance himself. The hands gripping him were strong, unrelenting. They obviously belonged to a man – not really surprising – and one strong enough that Satoshi knew he would have no hope fighting off, especially in his weakened state.

"What are you doing?" he tried to ask again, even his voice quiet and weak. But again, there was no answer. Exhausted both mentally and physically, he just gave in at that moment. His captor tugged on his arm, and Satoshi just followed the lead like a pliant doll, almost tripping over his own feet and tumbling to the ground a few times, but always saved by that steely grip that was holding him.

The floor under his sock-clad feet changed mid-walk, from laminate to some sort of tiles, and Satoshi had a nagging suspicion that he had just been led into a bathroom. Perhaps his kidnapper didn't want to deal with him soiling himself at least, which was a relief – Satoshi really didn't want the humiliation, and his need to go had been growing stronger with every minute. They stopped finally, and his suspicion was further confirmed when he suddenly felt hands at his belt, impatiently pulling it undone. He bit his lower lip when the other person unceremoniously tugged both his pants and his underwear down, exposing him, but he told himself it didn't matter. His captor was a male, and at least he'd get to do his business. The strong hands were suddenly on his shoulders again then, pressing him downwards, and Satoshi soon found himself sitting on what could only be a toilet seat. The other man then let go and, incredibly enough, left the room to give him some privacy.

A few minutes later, with an empty bladder and once more properly clothed, Satoshi was being led back again by that same person. He felt a million times better, his mind clearer and even some strength returning to him as most of the stiffness disappeared from his joints. He felt braver, too.

"Why aren't you saying anything?" he demanded, even as the other person caught him after another near-fall, "Why did you kidnap me? What do you want?"

However, even though he sounded much stronger this time, it still didn't make the kidnapper answer him. Desperate, he then even tried struggling against the obviously much stronger person, but unfortunately it seemed they had arrived back by that point, he was pushed to sit on the chair again and soon the ropes tied him to it as strongly as before.

"Please," he whispered much more desperately again, "I'm so thirsty. At least give me some water," he pleaded, but his only answer was the slamming of the door and a click of the lock.

-*-*-

The bathroom visit happened one more time after that, and all Satoshi could do was ignore the humiliation of it in favour of appreciating the fact that his captor even cared enough about it to let him do it. Unlike with giving him anything to drink, or eat. Before, the hunger was the last thing on his mind, but now even  _that_ was getting bad enough that he started feeling (and hearing) his stomach protest.

At some point, he assumed the day had passed and night came. He managed to drift off into sleep a few hours at a time, but it didn't feel restful. For once, sleep was the last thing on Ohno Satoshi's mind, and being in a sitting position certainly didn't help. Whenever he did sleep, he dreamt of drinking copious amounts of water, and yet in reality his thirst only increased.

When the morning came, and the door opened again, he was just done with it all already.

"I don't need the bathroom," he spat, although he knew he shouldn't waste energy on feeling anger, "After all, you don't give me anything to drink, so I don't have anything to piss anymore," he continued crudely, but as was the norm by now, got no response. The person that came into the room just went behind him like always, although this time he seemed to move faster. More... eagerly. And instead of untying the ropes, this time Satoshi felt fingers undoing the knot of his blindfold, soon taking it off.

The sudden onslaught of light after a day's worth of complete darkness was more than his eyes could really take. He had to blink furiously as they watered and hurt and in general felt so uncomfortable that it took a full minute before he could actually focus them. But the moment he could see again, Satoshi immediately glanced to look at the person beside him... and his jaw almost dropped, his heart skipping a beat.

"Sho... kun?" he asked, confusion rippling through his body, but then the moment of shock passed and he sprung into action, struggling in his bindings again, "Oh thank God, Sho-kun, unbind me! Please, quickly! Someone captured me and they've kept me for a whole day and... How did you even find me?..."

His voice trailed off, however, as he realized the complete lack of reaction from his friend, as well as a really weird smile on his handsome face. Sho didn't look worried at all. He also wasn't rushing to unbind him. Instead he looked... pleased. Satoshi stopped moving again and just stared at his bandmate instead, unable to comprehend the meaning of what was going on. Why was Sho looking at him like that? He couldn't... Obviously, it was impossible that Sho might have been the one to...

"Sho-kun?" he asked again, now trembling with an emotion he didn't even recognize yet, "Sho-kun, what is going on? Why are you... Why aren't you freeing me?"

A possible answer to that question was fluttering in his own mind already, but he refused to consider it for real. It didn't matter that Sho was exactly as strong as he had concluded his captor to be. It didn't matter that his kidnapper had suspiciously held back from talking, as if afraid Satoshi would recognize his voice. It didn't matter that...

....that...

Oh God, they were in Sho's apartment.

Satoshi only realized it now because he hadn't even noticed their surroundings before, too concentrated on looking at Sho's face. But there was no denying it. He had been over often enough to recognize the place. Satoshi's breath hitched, and the feeling of betrayal flooded his heart as realization appeared in his eyes. And it seemed like Sho had been waiting for exactly that.

"It seems you've finally understood, Leader," the younger man said, his voice sounding unusually dark and sultry. Satoshi could only stare, disbelievingly, still in denial.

"Sho-kun... What... Why are you doing this?" he asked, in a hurt-sounding whisper, "Just let me go now. This isn't... this is sick, just let me go. I swear, we can just forget this ever happened, but stop it now?"

"Stop? But I've only started having fun," the other smirked and went somewhere behind, where Satoshi's eyes couldn't follow him, "And this is all about having a bit of fun, Ohno-kun."

When he returned to Satoshi's field of vision a few seconds later, the captive's eyes widened with greed once he saw his bandmate carrying a water bottle and a cup, both of which he then put on a low table right in front of tied up man. Sho noticed the reaction immediately, and chuckled, sadistically.

"Ah yes, you're pretty thirsty by now, aren't you, Leader?" he asked unnecessarily, before reaching out and twisting the cap off of the bottle, before pouring some water from it into the cup under Satoshi's fixed gaze. The older man felt his heart speed up when he saw the liquid, and he licked his lips subconsciously, "I'm sure you'd want to drink this right about now, yes?" Sho continued, picking up the cup and holding it bare inches away from the older man's lips. Satoshi strained his neck in an attempt to get close enough to get a sip, but Sho managed to keep it just out of reach.

"Ah ah ah," Sho tusked meanly, before getting really close and gulping down the water from the cup himself, right in front of Satoshi's desperate eyes, "That was for me," he declared, putting the cup back on the table again, refilling it and then smiling at his leader while the restrained man grit his teeth in frustration, "It wouldn't be any fun to just give it to you like that. There are rules to this game, after all. Do you want to hear then, Ohno-kun? Do you want to know what you need to do to earn something to drink?"

The betrayal inside Satoshi was quickly turning into anger. He was about to snap at the other man that no, he was fine and didn't need anything from him. But gods, he was so thirsty...

"What... what are you planning? What do you want, Sho-kun? Let's just get this over with and you can let me go then," he said solemnly, his brain still not quite able too comprehend that this was really happening. Somehow, even just being kidnapped by some criminal or stalker had been easier to accept than... Sho... Sho was doing this to him?

"Ah, good to hear you're so enthusiastic about this," Sho said, clapping his hands once in a show of his own exaggerated excitement, "It's not much you've gotta do for it, really, just suck me off," he continued casually, already reaching to unbutton his own pants, but Satoshi belched at the words.

"What?!" he gasped, wincing away from his friend as far as he could on his chair, staring with horror at Sho's hands that were already opening his pants and exposing the black underwear he was wearing that day, "What are you... Gods, this must be a joke! You're joking, right? This is just some kind of prank that got out of hand, right?" he continued, beginning to sound almost hysterical by now. Suck Sho off? What the hell? Since when did the other man even swing that way? "Did Nino think this up? It's his kind of thing isn't it? But it has gone too far, Sho, you've got to see that. Stop it already!" he demanded, hoping that the usually intelligent and very responsible man before him would see reason. But the other just chuckled brightly, as if they were having afternoon tea and Satoshi had just made a particularly amusing joke, and shook his head.

“Not a prank, sorry, Leader. I wouldn't joke around about something like this. So, what will it be? Will you do it or stay thirsty?”

Satoshi winced, grimacing, and decidedly turned his head away from the other man.

“There's no way I'd do something like that, you know that,” he whispered, distraught. In his mind, however, he was just repeating that this couldn't be happening. That this was all a dream. It couldn't be happening. It just couldn't. But then his rumbling stomach sounded and felt pretty damn real. And Sho just sighed. In that frustrated and annoyed way that adults sigh when their child refuses to drink medicine. So... so patronizingly. Satoshi just wanted to rage. But he didn't have the energy for it.

“A pity,” was Sho's only comment, and Satoshi hoped the younger man would just leave it at that, but was suddenly startled when Sho reappeared in his field of vision, straddling his lap while holding the cup of water in his hand again, “Well, I guess I have to just drink this instead then,” the other commented, and Satoshi could only hold back another vicious sob from escaping his lips when Sho did just that, right in front of him, slurping noisily on purpose, “I guess I'll just have to ask again later.'

And then Sho stood up and left the room again. At least this time,  Satoshi could see as the blindfold lay forgotten on the ground where Sho had discarded it. But his joy over the fact was short-lived when his eyes fell upon the bottle of water: still half-full, so tempting, so close and yet completely out of reach.

-*-*-

The next time Sho returned was hours later, when the sun was already starting to set. Satoshi had spent the day terribly, with nothing to do, nothing to distract him from the thirst and hunger twirling in his gut, or the thoughts of betrayal in his mind. He didn't even know what to think about what was happening. He still didn't know if he even really believed it.

It was pure torture to just stay there like that, just sit with his limbs growing numb from disuse. So much so that when the door opened again, Satoshi was immediately grateful just for the distraction alone.

"Ah, sorry to disturb you," Sho exclaimed immediately after entering, an unnaturally bright smile on his face again, "But I just really needed to have a drink, and I left my water bottle here," he revealed then, lightly, as if both of them didn't know what he was actually doing. Satoshi refused to reply in any way, just like he refused to show that he was anything else than just disgusted at seeing his friend (was Sho even really his friend at this point?) enter. Even though, in reality, he was already going crazy from being left alone in this room for so long, just as much as he was going crazy from thirst.

True to his word, Sho pretended to be interested in nothing else but getting his drink as he headed directly towards the table, pouring himself a general amount of the water, and then drinking it slowly, letting Satoshi see when he swallowed the gulps. A drop of water didn't even make it into his mouth, slipping down from the corner of his lips instead, and Sho wiped it away carelessly. Like it didn't matter. Like Satoshi wasn't so thirsty that he felt dizzy from it already. Like his mouth didn't feel like a desert. Like he wouldn't have done anything, simply  _anything_ if only that meant he could just get at least that one drop of water that Sho had wiped away without as much as a thought.

...Anything?

“Well then...” Sho said then, nodding his head at Satoshi, as if to bid him goodbye and made to leave the room again. But Satoshi couldn't let him go.

“Wait,” he whispered, pleadingly, and Sho immediately stopped and turned back around, having obviously been waiting for something like that.

“Yes?” he urged when Satoshi failed to continue talking.

“I... Please, can't you just give me something to drink?” he tried just asking one more time then. Begging, even.

“I told you before, Ohno-kun,” Sho shook his head with a facilely sad smile, “I just can't do that. It would be no fun.”

Satoshi winced again at the expected answer, and then wavered. He was so thirsty he truly couldn't bear it anymore. His head was pounding from dehydration, his tongue just about cracking from how dry it was. He knew by now, that Sho wasn't kidding. He had no other choice. But... but sucking the other man off? Was he truly ready to lower himself that much just for a gulp of water?

“Fine,” he croaked out before he could change his mind again, his voice breaking as he surrendered, “Just... get it over with then.”

He couldn't really believe he was agreeing to it. Sure, he was bisexual, so he didn't really mind the act itself. But it was Sho, and he was forcing him into this and... Satoshi let out a shuddering breath and closed his eyes. He liked Sho. He actually truly, really liked Sho, in far more than just the platonic way if it came to it. He'd have gone for this if Sho had just  _asked_ . But now...

“That's the way I like it,” was Sho's only comment and then Satoshi could already hear the shuffling of his pants as the younger man worked them undone. Taking a deep breath to steady himself, Satoshi then opened his eyes just in time to see Sho tugging his underwear down to expose his still mostly soft cock, surrounded by some curls of short, dark hair. So much for the hope that this was all just a prank after all and that Sho would back off before actually going this far. The older man licked his lips and swallowed again in an attempt to wet his mouth a little in preparation.

“You'll have to get a little closer or unbind me then,” he snapped, irritated, but Sho only chuckled.

“How impatient of you. Very well,” he agreed, and came closer, his hand shooting up to gently thread through Satoshi's hair. The older man fought hard against the desire to enjoy the pleasant touch. His gaze was fixed solely on Sho's member, that was slowly filling out under his gaze in anticipation for what was to come. It was now close enough that Satoshi knew he could reach it with his mouth if he bent forward a bit. Still, he hesitated one last time.

“There will be no turning back after this, you know that, right, Sho-kun?” he asked apprehensively, wincing a bit when Sho's cock twitched a little since his hot breath blew over it while he talked. But instead of thinking twice about proceeding, Sho simply tightened his hold on his hair until it was border-line painful.

“Don't stall,” the younger man urged silkily, and then Satoshi knew there really was no other choice than to just go for it.

He had never done this before. Private acceptance of his sexuality aside, he had never done anything about it apart from a few fantasies during some intimate encounters with his own hand after enduring Nino's “innocent” touches for the whole day or seeing Sho's sweat slicked muscles after a particularly arduous rehearsal. But he had never really done it with a man before, so being in this position was a definite first for him. He wasn't completely clueless about what he should do, however, so after a moment's deliberation and trying to remind himself that this was still Sho, and he was still gorgeous and incredibly sexy (just to make it easier for himself), he finally leaned in and experimentally gave the half-erect penis a lick.

The reaction was pretty much immediate as the cock jumped up in his face, hardening even more suddenly, and Satoshi found himself surreality wondering about just how long it was since Sho last got any. The tiny lick hadn't really been enough for Satoshi to make up his opinion of the taste or of what he was doing in general yet, however, so he tried again, this time closing his lips around the tip of the penis and suckling a little.

The skin of the cock was incredibly soft on his tongue, and tasted just a little bit salty, but it wasn't particularly disgusting or even dislikeable at all for that matter. Slowly getting used to it, and stubbornly pushing away any horrified thoughts about what he was doing for now, Satoshi moved his tongue a little more, licking at what he knew from his own body to be a rather sensitive spot at the underside. A soft, muffled sound of approval filled the room as the cock in his mouth filled out into complete hardness.

“That's it, That's good, Satoshi,” Sho sighed in pleasure, and the older man felt his heart twinge painfully at being called by his first name at a time like this. He swallowed the negative feeling down, however, and forced his head lower, taking in more of Sho's length into his mouth rather quickly as he was suddenly determined to get this done as fast as possible, before he could start actually enjoying it himself. That turned out to not be such a good idea as he soon found himself gagging and then choking when the blunt head of the dick suddenly bumped against the back of his throat and he quickly drew back again, letting the cock slip out of his mouth while he wheezed and struggled to recover.

“There there,” the fingers in his hair suddenly started massaging his scalp soothingly, as Sho shushed him, again, like a child, “Don't try to do too much too soon. There will be time to learn. For now just take it slow.”

Once again, Satoshi wanted nothing more than to snap at the other man to shut up and shove his stupid “gentleness” where the sun don't shine. But all he could really do was blink the tears away from his eyes and lean in closer to continue once more. He was much more careful this time, as he truly didn't want to repeat the experience, his throat now burning from more than just thirst.

Awkwardly, he wrapped his lips around the hardness once again, wishing he could use his hands to at least steady the damn organ. But all he had was his mouth, so he tried making the best of it. He went lower again, but this time was mindful of his limit and didn't go past it as he sucked more and more of the heated flesh into his mouth, hearing Sho moan above him. There was more taste now, and Satoshi tried not to think about the fact that it was probably because Sho was leaking precum at this point already.

At least he didn't find the taste to be bad. In fact it was sort of... arousing, yes, to taste the bandmate that he actually dreamt of doing this for quite often. And when he started bobbing his head up and down as best as he could, and could hear Sho moaning with appreciation above him, he suddenly even started feeling a bit warm and... well, honestly, he started feeling his own cock stirring in his pants. Just a tiny bit, barely noticeably, but it was definitely there.

Which didn't make this okay, Satoshi told himself. Sho was still doing something terrible by holding him prisoner in his own apartment, by forcing him into doing such a thing just to get some water to drink. But if he was honest with himself, even now, Satoshi didn't want to start hating the other for it. He didn't know what were the younger man's reasonings for doing this, and he was sure they were not good enough to excuse what he was doing. But he could not hate him. In fact, even now, he realized, he was still searching for excuses to forgive Sho. To... accept what was going on. After all, he truly didn't mind sucking Sho off in general. He obviously could even enjoy giving him a blowjob. Perhaps Sho just liked this sort of play better, the restraints, the dubious consent... And maybe he had somehow learned that  Satoshi wanted him sexually, and thought that it made it okay to do this to him?

Of course, that was all pretty far-fetched, but Satoshi didn't care. He didn't want to hate Sho, he simply couldn't, not after years of such close friendship as they had shared. So instead he chose to just stop thinking about it and accept the situation. He wanted to drink, and for that, he had to suck Sho off. So he concentrated solely on that.

The other man by now leaned with his other arm onto Satoshi's chair to hold himself up, as he obviously got more and more affected by the stimulation of his cock. Satoshi took that as a good sign and applied more suction, his cheeks hollowing out a little as he concentrated on giving pleasure. Unbidden, his eyes looked upward and met Sho's, who was looking down at him. As their gazes locked, Satoshi felt his own body reacting more strongly. Sho did look sinfully delicious like this, his eyes glazed over, his cheeks reddened with passion, tiny beads of sweat gathering on his forehead as he got drawn closer to an orgasm. Encouraged by that sight, Satoshi started bobbing his head even faster, his lips tightening around the hard shaft he was sucking. He was sure that he looked just as affected by this as Sho, with his eyes wild and a crimson colour on his own face.

“So good, Satoshi...” Sho sighed, breathing fast and deep between the words, sounding just as breathless as he would after running around on stage during their more energetic songs, “Ah, use your tongue more now,” he urged, and Satoshi immediately obeyed without even thinking, swiping his tongue over the head of the dick just as he came up, a little startled when he heard himself actually moaning softly at the explosion of taste on his tongue once he did that, “That's right, you like that, don't you, Satoshi? You like sucking my cock, tasting my cum,” Sho continued spewing obscenities in the meantime, his hand which was in the older man's hair pushing Satoshi's head more strongly towards his crotch, “Such a good boy, yes...”

Satoshi knew this was crazy, knew that he should feel insulted at being called a boy by a man who was even younger than he himself was. But he was too lost in the haze of what he was doing, too hypnotized by the steady movement of up and down, too enraptured by the feeling of heated flesh filling out his mouth like that. He was far away from caring about how dirtily he was behaving as he strained against his bindings again just to get closer to the other man somehow. Sho's knees were barely holding the taller man up at that point either and Satoshi could feel his dick pulsing in his mouth, signalling the approach of his climax.

“Ah, I'm so close...” Sho moaned out, unrestrained, his hips bucking, almost making Satoshi gag again. But this time the older man actually managed to control himself and just swallowed again over the hardness in his mouth, making Sho waver even more, “I'm going to come soon... and you'll swallow it all up for me gratefully, won't you, Satoshi?”

Too preoccupied with what he was doing, Satoshi only reacted by letting out an approving hum, which sent incredible vibrations down Sho's twinging dick. However apparently as pleasurable as that was, it wasn't what Sho wanted and suddenly Satoshi found himself being pulled off the cock by his hair.

“I said, you'll swallow every last drop and thank me for it, won't you Satoshi?” the man demanded while Satoshi was still hissing in pain from the hand in his hair which just wouldn't let go, bringing tears into his eyes. But when he finally looked up at his captor in the confusion of the moment, he froze as he saw the unexpected fire in Sho's eyes. The younger man looked like he would actually not hesitate to hit him right now if Satoshi didn't say what he wanted to hear, and it truly scared the older man a bit. Sho looked so wild, so strict, so... unrelenting, unforgiving. But at the same time... at the same time, that feeling of helplessness and being in the mercy of this crazy-looking man just made him shiver in more arousal.

“Yesss,” he finally gasped out through the pain.

“Yes what?” Sho barked, still not satisfied.

“Yes, I'll swallow your cum, Sho,” Satoshi sobbed out hoarsely, and didn't know if he should feel relieved or further terrified when that seemed to finally satisfy the younger man, because Sho still didn't let go. Instead, he gripped Satoshi's hair just as tightly as before and then shoved his cock into the older man's mouth himself this time. Satoshi barely had a second to get control over his gag reflex again as Sho simply thrust into his mouth carelessly, with no consideration for him, and after a few such thrusts was already releasing with a strained scream, flooding Satoshi's mouth full of thick, bitterly salty liquid.

“Ah yes, right in your mouth,” Sho groaned as he send spurts of his seed onto his friend's tongue, “Catch it all properly, that's a good boy...” he almost sobbed as the orgasm raked through his figure, making him tremble and convulse from its intensity. Satoshi actually struggled to do as told, but was too afraid not to. And once Sho was done, his dick wetly slipping out of his mouth, he could do nothing but sit there: still and trembling, a load of Sho's spunk on his tongue while the younger man leaned over him, panting heavily, trying to recover.

It didn't take too long however, before Sho straightened out again and looked down at him with a satisfied smirk once more.

“You got it all, didn't you?” he asked, amused, and Satoshi just nodded. His eyes were tearing up with a feeling of humiliation now that the heat of the moment had passed and he could think more clearly again. But Sho reached up with a warm, clammy from sweat hand and wiped the tears away before caressing his heated cheek, “I hope you're enjoying the taste then. But come on, time to drink up. Swallow it,” he suddenly ordered with an unexpected strictness, leaving Satoshi no other choice but to obey. He swallowed it all immediately, shivering at the feeling of the thick liquid sliding down his throat. He didn't even know what he felt about it anymore. Was he disgusted? Or maybe... maybe he actually found this hot?

“Now what do you say?” Sho suddenly demanded again, startling Satoshi from his thoughts. The older man blinked in confusion a few times, before remembering what Sho had said in the throes of passion. He lowered his head with as much defiance as he could muster after what had happened.

“Th... Thank... you...” he mumbled through his teeth, but thankfully the other didn't complain about the lack of sincerity. He just straightened out his clothing again, tugging himself away, and let out a satisfied sigh.

“That was really good...” he breathed out absent-mindedly, and Satoshi winced. The reality was rushing back to him very quickly, and as much as he wanted to deny what had just happened, the taste in his mouth persisted.

“Was that enough?” he asked sourly, slumped forward as much as the ropes allowed him and looking at the floor, “Are we fucking done with this now?”

He didn't even sound angry. Just done with it. Too tired to even feel anything about this anymore. Sho, on the other hand, was as energetic as ever.

“You want to be done already? Should I go? But I thought you wanted some water?” he asked, mockingly, and Satoshi immediately winced again and looked up at Sho with widened from disbelief eyes. Sho wasn't going to go back on his word, was he? “Don't worry,” the younger man replied as if reading his mind, smiling reassuringly and reaching for the water bottle even as he spoke, “A promise is a promise. It wouldn't be a good game if even I didn't obey my own rules, right? Although, they are not exactly only _my_ rules anyway...” he whispered as an afterthought, and Satoshi might have not even paid it any attention if it weren't for the other's weird tone of voice.

“What do you mean by that?” he asked, although he was mostly concentrated on Sho's movements as he poured some water into the cup for him.

“Oh, didn't you notice?” Sho asked casually, now holding the full cup in his hand, but ignoring Satoshi who was staring at it with greedy eyes and licking his lips, “I was sure you'd have noticed after staying in this room without the blindfold for a whole day. There and there, oh and there too,” he suddenly pointed at a few different spots of the room, making Satoshi look at them with confusion, “Surely you can see the cameras pointing at you? Of course, from all of us, you were always the worst at spotting them...”

It was as if someone suddenly poured a bucket-full of icy water over the older man. A hundred thoughts shot through his brain, like the mortification over the fact that the blow-job he just gave to the other man had apparently been filmed, or the realization that this must have been planned since a while ago for Sho to have actually set this up. But only one, in particular, truly struck him in the heart. One made him actually feel ill as another wave of fresh betrayal washed over him as he realized the implication of Sho's words.

“So... it's not only you?” he asked in a tiny voice.

“Of course not. You were right just a while ago. It was Nino's idea,” Sho revealed in a rather chipper voice, and the words felt like daggers cutting into his heart to Satoshi. But Sho acted as if it was nothing, and just stepped incredibly close to him again, making him look up with a hand pushing up his chin, “Now let's give you some water before I changed my mind.”

Despite the shocking revelation of before, Satoshi still couldn't help but concentrate on that promise now, as he was still so incredibly thirsty. So he almost cried out in dismay when instead of offering the cup to him, Sho lifted it to his own lips again.

“Sho-kun, plea...” he started, but Sho swept down in that moment and captured his lips in a kiss, prying them open with his teeth and then letting the water flow from his mouth into Satoshi's. The older man almost choked at first, not having expected that, but as soon as he understood what was going on, he swallowed greedily. It felt almost like his throat was brought back to life as the cool water slid down it, giving him the hydration that he had so desperately needed by now. He didn't even notice it before he was thrusting his own tongue into Sho's mouth, in an instinctive search for more. He wasn't really successful, however, but Sho by far didn't seem to mind this parody of a kiss, sucking on his tongue and, once Satoshi realized there was no more water to get, following his tongue back into the older man's mouth with his own. Dazed, Satoshi barely even reacted when Sho continued to explore his mouth for a few more seconds before eventually separating their lips again.

“More,” was the first and only word that Satoshi breathed out immediately when he could, and Sho obliged him. The younger man made himself more comfortable as he sat onto Satoshi's lap, facing him, his legs on either side of his hips. Then he took another sip of the water and kissed the restrained man again.

“You really _are_ thirsty, aren't you,” Sho mumbled against his lips once they separated for the second time, and then unexpectedly rolled his hips against Satoshi's', making the older man gasp as his own slight erection got rubbed through the fabric of his pants, “Horny as well,” he grinned teasingly, and Satoshi blushed, embarrassed at his own body's betrayal, “You'll have to excuse me as I won't be returning the favour to you right now, however. Nino has dibs on getting the service of my lips first, you see. I'm sure he got quite hot, watching you suck me off on the screens in the other room. Probably has his dick in his hand even right now as he watches us kiss...” he continued sultrily and, without even wanting to, Satoshi suddenly had a flash of that image in his mind just as Sho had described it, and barely stopped a moan from escaping his lips. Why did it have to be Sho and Nino, the two people he truly had no hope of resisting? The two people that frequented his fantasies and erotic dreams the most often?

“But well, if you continue behaving so well, I'm sure we can be convinced to do something about this in time,” Sho continued in the meantime, rolling his hips one more time, “But for now, let's give him a really nice show, shall we?”

Satoshi had no opportunity to respond to that “suggestion” and no chance to protest against it as within a few seconds, Sho's wet lips were already pressing against his again, letting him drink another much-needed sip of water, and then another, but each time taking a short make-out session from him in return. And Satoshi didn't even know what was going on anymore soon, between the relief of the cool water that he was finally allowed to drink but of which he never got enough, and the hot tongue intruding in his mouth, or the sharp teeth nibbling on his lips until they were swollen and hurting. Thus he didn't even realize it when the cup of water finally turned empty again, and Sho left the room after placing a wet peck on his forehead, leaving him dazed and confused.

-*-*-

Sho closed the door to his guest room quietly, but then chuckled when the sight that met him in the living-room was exactly as he had predicted: Nino was sitting in front of the couple of screens they had set up, his eyes fixed on them, his pants undone, his hand fisting his reddened and swollen erection lazily, like he had all the time in the world. Obviously, he had no intention of finishing himself off before Sho had a chance to help him out as promised, so the older man unhurriedly made his way around the screens and over to the couch that Nino was settled comfortably on.

“He can't be feeling comfortable on that chair after a couple of days,” Nino commented, still staring at Ohno's image on the screen, but his voice was rather smug than pitying as he tugged on his cock again. Sho raised an eyebrow, even as he carefully pushed Nino backwards to lie down on the couch while he got comfortable above him.

“Think it's time to change things up a little?” he asked casually, swiftly pulling Nino's own hand away from his member and looked down down at it appraisingly and a bit hungrily himself, only half of his brain on the conversation anymore.

“Yes, I think he deserves it after... ah.... going along with our plan so nicely... mmm...” Nino answered, letting out tiny sound of appreciation when Sho bent his head down between his legs and licked and placed kisses over his burning length, “He must be hungry too... ungh...” the smaller man continued, his hand finding its way into Sho's dark hair and dishevelling it thoroughly in an attempt to get a grip on it, “I'm sure we can go ahead with our plans earlier than I hoped to... agh... Sho... stop being a tease and get those fucking sinfully full lips of yours around my cock already,” he growled out finally, losing patience, tugging his bandmate's head closer into his crotch. Sho didn't really need convincing, as he had had enough of teasing the other anyway and was now opening his plush lips willingly. Nino had always had almost an obsession about Sho's lips, after all, and he was not the first one, so Sho had by now accepted that they really must be somewhat special. Every chance the younger man got, he'd somehow get Sho sucking his cock in some sneaky way, before Sho even realized what had happened. Fortunately, Sho himself more than just enjoyed giving head and putting his lips and tongue to use, so the arrangement suited him perfectly.

He let Nino push his head down, swallowing the other man's sizeable cock with no problems after years of practice, moaning at the familiar feeling of warm flesh  invading his mouth. Nino's unique taste was melting over his tongue, and he stilled for a moment to simply enjoy it. But being the brat that he was, Nino wasn't just going to wait quietly until Sho felt it was fit to move on.

“Get on with it already!” he tugged on a few strands of Sho's hair and growled loud enough that, although neither of them had been looking at the screens at that moment to see it, had Ohno's head snap up and look at the door thoughtfully. Neither of them truly cared about what their captive would think about hearing the dirty sounds they were making, however, and Sho just smiled fondly at his lover's characteristic behaviour. He moved his tongue skillfully, making Nino whimper out a moan in that lovely, high-pitched voice of his that he usually reserved for singing solos. But just as they normally did, Nino's piercing eyes never once looked away from Sho and his lips around the base of his dick, and he shuddered at how erotic that looked.

“...should've... put some screens in the other room too...” he mewled, as Sho's head started bobbing up and down in his lap, making his spread knees quiver, “...and let him watch this... ah... would convince him to go along with what we want... pretty damn quick. Fuck, Sho, just suck harder!” he growled bossily, and Sho's cheeks hollowed out as he applied more suction to the pulsing organ in his mouth, moaning at every new drop of precum that touched his tongue. Sometimes, he'd surface up completely, blowing on the wet cock, before diving in again, resuming the familiar up and down motion while fondling Nino's balls gently with his fingers, driving the younger idol closer towards the edge. Still, even with his orgasm so close that it was clouding his vision, Nino never lost the ability to talk.

“Oh, he'd fucking come just from watching you... right on the spot, in his pants... and you'd probably volunteer to clean him up, with your tongue... being the fucking cum-addict that you are, Sho... ah... Sho!”

The second exclamation of his name broke through Nino's lips without a real intention as the petite man got pushed over the edge in that exact moment, exploding in Sho's willing mouth with spectacular intensity, moaning and trembling with his entire body. The seed flooded into Sho's mouth in spurts, and he swallowed each of them more greedily than Ohno had swallowed water before, needlessly proving Nino's earlier words to be true yet again.

Once he had cleaned the other up thoroughly, with his tongue, and sat back, brushing a few wet from sweat strands away from his forehead and looking at Nino's heaving form sprawled out before him, Sho gave a small nod.

“Yes, Leader would have enjoyed watching this indeed.”

-*-*-

After Satoshi gave in and sucked Sho off, thus earning himself a miserably small cup of water, things sped up rather suddenly, as his captors probably (rightly) assumed they had broken him in already. When the door to his room opened next time, Sho was accompanied by Nino, and Satoshi could barely summon up any new amount of anger or feeling of betrayal at seeing the other familiar face. He quickly gave up on asking them why they were doing this, as they never answered, and just silently nodded his assent when they offered to give him food as long as he promised to continue doing what they told him to without protests, otherwise they'd just stop giving him water and food again. Satoshi had no intention of testing out if they'd carry out the threat. He had had enough of being thirsty. And what was the point anyway? He had already sucked off Sho once, nothing would change anymore if he'd do it again. They had broken him, and he didn't care anymore. He'd just do anything they wanted, and maybe sometimes he'd just forget everything and enjoy it too.

When the night arrived, Sho and Nino also relocated him over to the bed this time, and although they tied him to it just as securely as to the chair before, Satoshi was incredibly thankful. His ass and back had been killing him, and at least that night, he was able to get well enough rest compared to the last one. The fact that he wasn't in complete unknown anymore probably helped too, although the reality was in a way much worse than not knowing it had been. But he had... somehow, he had accepted it already, and with acceptance came calm. There was nothing he could do about this after all. Soon, his week of “vacation” would be over, and they'd have no other choice than to let him go. And realistically, he knew he would not be able to do anything about this after he was free. They probably had counted on it. He could not ruin Arashi with a scandal. And he could not ruin Arashi by telling about this to Jun or Aiba-chan, because that would ruin it from within. Arashi was too important. And even more importantly... as pathetic as it was, he still couldn't hate neither Sho nor Nino. He was still giving them excuses in his head. He was still willing to forgive them for no reason whatsoever.

So he just did his best when Nino ordered him to suck him off if he wanted breakfast, and even muttered a thanks to Sho when he led him to the toilet for the usual bathroom trip afterwards. He convinced himself that this was just a game, and that he actually wanted this. And when that evening, Sho fucked Nino doggy style right above him on the bed, with Nino moaning and staring him into the eyes even as Sho screwed him roughly in the ass, Satoshi couldn't help but get so aroused and needy, that he almost sobbed in frustration when the two of them made no move to do anything about it, leaving him to just wait out his hard-on yet again.

“Just wait a little bit longer, Oh-chan,” Nino whispered cheekily just before he left the room for the night, “We'll take care of you _very_ well soon. We just need to make sure you want it enough beforehand.”

-*-*-

The next morning, when Sho led him into the bathroom and let him take care of his business, Satoshi had a request.

“It's been three days,” he said quietly, almost timidly, hoping against hope that Sho would be willing to say yes, “I think it's obvious by now that I've stopped struggling and have... accepted this as much as that's possible. Can you just untie me finally? I swear I won't leave or anything but...”

He was talking pretty fast, which was very uncharacteristic of him, thinking that maybe if he hurried and said all of the reasons he had in a rush, Sho would agree. But even the speed that the words were leaving his mouth at didn't prevent Sho from stopping him mid-sentence with a decisive and not at all apologetic shake of his head.

“No, Leader, didn't I tell you that it's no fun like that?” he said, sounding almost exasperated that Satoshi required him to tell this again.

“Then,” Satoshi was not ready to give up, and he had been prepared for a negative answer to that, so he just immediately went to his other, a bit smaller request, “At least let me shower. I've been wearing these clothes day and night for three days now, I reek and I itch and just feel terrible... please,” he pleaded openly, far beyond the point where he still held on to his pride and didn't want to beg. To his surprise, Sho just smiled rather gently at this request.

“We already have that planned. Kazu went out to get you a change of clothes from your place, actually, and should be back soon.”

With those words to placate him, Sho left him back in the room, and Satoshi was so relieved to know that he'd be able to shower (and hopefully brush his teeth) that it took him a few minutes to realize that Sho hadn't tied him back to either the bed or the chair, and rather just locked the door behind him. Of course, Satoshi's arms were still tied up tightly behind him, so it was not like he could do anything, but at least he could now stretch his legs by pacing in the small room, and choose where to sit or lie down for himself. It was ridiculous how happy such a small increase in his freedom made him.

He didn't get to enjoy it for long, however, as ten or fifteen minutes later, the lock clicked open again, and Nino poked in his head, a cheeky smile on his face.

“Your bath is ready, Oh-chan. Or well, Sho's freakishly large shower is.”

A bath actually sounded awesome to Satoshi right then, but he was more than willing to just settle for a shower too. Even a very short one. Or a cold one. As long as he would get to wash three days worth of grime off, he didn't much care.

Nino was the one to lead him out of the room for once, and to Satoshi it felt weird how heavy the silence between them was. It was usually never like that between them – silence itself was not odd between them, but the heavy atmosphere of it was. And now it definitely felt uncomfortable to the older man. Nino seemed to not notice, however, walking casually, his expression happy as if he couldn't wait to get to the bathroom and let Satoshi have a shower. Then Satoshi remembered something Sho told him before – it was all happening according to  _Nino's_ rules;  _he_ had made it a game. So it was no wonder that he was enjoying it the most, seeing as everything was going by his own design.

Once they, eventually, got to the main bathroom, Satoshi found himself freezing in the doorway with widened eyes. He didn't know what he had expected, but it was surely not to find the other half of the pair that had kidnapped him naked in the shower stall, humming as he adjusted the temperature of the water. Perhaps, of course, that had been naïve of him. Regardless, now that Sho's naked figure was right in front of him, Satoshi found his breath catching in his throat, his eyes unable to look away from that absolutely amazing, toned and muscular form.

Of course, it was not the first time he had seen the other man naked, but it was certainly the first time he was in a situation to openly stare at it, as normally in the showers after lives everyone just tried to keep their gazes to themselves so as not to make the others uncomfortable. But now, after everything that had happened in the past few days, Satoshi couldn't even start to care about propriety anymore. That had all gone to hell the moment he woke up tied to a chair anyway. And he supposed that the  _least_ that Sho owed him now for everything was to let him stare at his bare ass and the cock that he had forced down Satoshi's throat without ever giving him a good enough look.

“Breathtaking, isn't he?” Nino muttered hotly against his neck, having stepped up so close behind him that he could press his body against Satoshi's without the captive man even noticing, “Believe me, that body is as great in bed as it looks,” the impish man continued, his hands almost naturally descending on Satoshi's ass to grope it. The shorter man didn't even react – this was something that he was definitely already used to even outside these bizarre three days, and it was almost innocent in comparison to everything else.

“Ah, Satoshi-kun, Kazu,” Sho finally addressed them, as if he was only now noticing they had arrived. He was now facing them entirely, allowing Satoshi a completely unobstructed view of his crotch and ridiculously perfectly defined abs, “The water is ready. Untie and undress him, would you, Nino?”

The man behind Satoshi didn't answer, but the older man felt the hands rising from his ass to his wrists, and then fingers were tugging the ropes loose.

“You're not gonna let me just shower in peace, are you?” Satoshi stated more than asked, resignedly.

“You're not gonna try and escape once I untie you, are you?” Nino asked in kind instead of answering and Satoshi startled, even as the ropes binding him came undone and dropped, uselessly, onto the tiled floor. He hadn't even thought of trying to run away anymore. He could, he supposed. Sho was in the shower, naked, so he wouldn't be able to react immediately. And Satoshi knew he could, if push came to shove, probably overpower Nino.

But for that, he had to act  _now_ , and seconds passed but he didn't move. He didn't know why. Probably mostly because he knew that if he ran away now, it wouldn't really solve this. He wouldn't be able to do anything if he ran away, because anything he did would only mean ruin for Arashi. And at least if he stayed... Maybe he'd get some sort of answers. He was pretty sure that by now, after having been violated as much as he already had been, anything else the two men might do to him won't really make what he was feeling any worse.

“That's a good Leader,” Nino whispered then and Satoshi realized that both Sho and Nino had been waiting to see what he would do at least as much as he himself had, “Now take off those clothes for us, would you, while I take care of my own?”

Weirdly enough, Satoshi now felt  _relieved_ since the decision was behind him. And he had requested the shower himself, so he  _was_ going to strip voluntarily as long as it meant getting one, even if he wouldn't get to have it alone. 

The clothes that he had been stuck in for the last three days got pried away from his body by his efficient fingers quite fast and Nino, who had done the same to his own, was now standing naked beside him, looking at him with a hungry look that he didn't bother trying to conceal at all. But Satoshi returned the favour, giving Nino's own, bony but still quite nicely toned and tight body the same once-over as he had given to Sho and gulping once he was done. This was Nino – someone he had accepted he desired for even longer than Sho. In any other situation, he would have felt amazing about being allowed to see him like this.

But this wasn't any other situation, and when Nino came close to him next, it wasn't to gently woo him or confess his love or anything as kind as that. Instead, the petite man had apparently picked up the rope again without Satoshi ever noticing, and quickly circled the older man's wrists with it. Only once this time, tying it flimsily in a way that was designed to barely keep the wrists in place, not actually prevent Satoshi from breaking free if he wanted to and running away.

Because Satoshi wasn't running away.

“Let's join Sho-kun now then, shall we?” the youngest of them suggested in a whisper, but was actually already leading Satoshi towards the stall by keeping a hand around his wrists.

The moment he stepped in and the stream of water hit his skin, Satoshi couldn't help but sigh in pleasure and relief, even if Sho's opinion of what substituted as the perfect shower temperature was quite a bit higher than his own. Speaking of the taller man, he had reached out to pretty much “receive” Satoshi into his own hold when Nino had pushed him inside and, without wasting any time, already was running his hands over the Arashi leader's body under the pretence of getting it clean.

“Since you can't quite... scrub yourself clean like that, I guess we shall have to do it for you,” he decided “helpfully” and by then, Nino's hands were also roaming over Satoshi's back.

“Or you _could_ untie me again and let me do this by myself,” Satoshi bit out sourly, even though he didn't think for a second that his bandmates would even consider his words seriously. Sure enough, both Sho and Nino immediately laughed lightly at his words, their hands not stopping their explorations of his body for even a second.

So the older man just sighed and gave in, relaxing as much as he could since it didn't make sense for him to do anything else. At some point, Nino got himself a sponge and some soap which he used to lather his body with flowery-smelling suds which Sho then continued rubbing over his skin with his bare hands. Not surprisingly, both of their attention lingered in certain places and Satoshi found himself closing his eyes and biting on his lower lip when Sho's fingers kept rubbing his nipples and then started outright pinching them, slowly making them respond and harden under the ministrations while Nino's sponge kept on going over and over his cock with not at all hidden intentions, which were for sure not only ones of getting him clean. Satoshi barely kept down a moan as his body started to respond to all the touches against his will, quick to get flushed with arousal. He was just human, after all, and the last couple of days he had been used sexually and got to watch Sho fuck Nino right over him, getting fully aroused multiple times, but had never been allowed to get off himself. He was approaching his own limits, it seemed.

“Ah, we should probably wash your hair,” Sho commented when the Arashi leader was already almost bucking against Nino's hand which, after dropping the sponge and all other pretences, was outright stroking his hardening length. Satoshi couldn't help but make a rather pathetic, keening sound when Sho's words made Nino stop. The cheeky man proceeded to chuckle at his obvious neediness and reached around him for a bottle of shampoo as Sho turned him around so he would be facing Nino and put his hands on Satoshi's shoulders, pressing them downwards and giving him no choice but to kneel down.

“It's more comfortable to do it if you're kneeling, Satoshi-kun,” Sho explained innocently, already threading his fingers through Satoshi's wet hair. And of course, it was true that washing his hair would be easier like this than if Sho had had to keep his arms raised up for it the whole time. But there was no doubt in the older man's mind that he also got positioned like that because this put his face right in front of Nino's half-hard cock. He flinched back immediately and tried to turn his head away.

“I'm not doing this,” he tried to state determinedly, but Sho was already using his hands to push his head towards the right direction again.

“Now now, Leader,” he whispered just loudly enough to be heard over the water, “We're past the point where behaving well earns you rewards. We're at the point where _not_ doing what we want you to will earn you punishment,” he continued, his voice gaining a threatening tone to it, “Carrot and stick, and all that. And believe me, you don't want to find out what sort of punishment me and Nino are capable of thinking up. So now think again... Are you going to let your hair be washed like a good boy?” the man finished, and Satoshi gulped. He knew what the question really was inquiring about after all. But... he didn't want to go back to being  thirsty and hungry. And he had no doubt that this time, it wouldn't end at just that.

“I hate you,” he grit through his teeth, blinking tears away, but no longer struggled against the force pushing his head forward. He knew that he had no choice about this, but he gulped as he focused his gaze onto the length before him. Nino was bigger than Sho and to know that he was expected to take him all in...

“Hate is such a strong word,” Nino chuckled as he reached down to take hold of his own member to guide it into Satoshi's mouth. Unwillingly, he parted his lips and wrapped them around the head of the sizable cock, letting his tongue slide around it hesitantly. Nino's breath hitched and his dick twitched into more fulness, expanding inside Satoshi's mouth. Somehow keeping the panic that threatened to overwhelm him suddenly down, the captive man bent slowly forward, taking in more of the hot length and slowly getting used to the barest of tastes mixed with the shower water that was Nino.

“Such a good boy,” he heard a deep-voiced praise coming from behind him and fingers started to massage some shampoo into his scalp, soon starting to also guide his head slightly up and down. He surrendered to it, closing his eyes as he settled into an almost hypnotizing rhythm, half to save his eyes from any stray shampoo suds, half to avoid looking up at Nino who was obviously enjoying this perverse and fucked up act immensely. He let the thick cock deeper down his throat each time carefully, not wishing to choke again, but to his surprise finding it easier than he had expected it to be. As before, if he let himself forget the circumstances that this was happening in, he could almost enjoy it, the steady, calming pace and the flavor of another man's pleasure on his tongue. But the fact that he couldn't use his hands to steady himself by holding to Nino's hips and the way Sho's hands controlled his movements gently but unrelentingly made it hard to forget the reality.

His eyes shot open again, however, when he realized that Sho and Nino started making out above him. Nino was now bracing himself on his shoulders and gently moving his own hips towards Satoshi's welcoming mouth, fortunately softly enough so that the older man was in no danger of gagging, but his previously quite frequent and vocal moans of appreciation suddenly stopped just as Satoshi sensed both of the men lean in closer to each other over him. He couldn't see it from his position, of course, and could barely hear any proof of his suspicion over the sound of the shower running, but when Sho's hands left his hair and went for Nino's upper arms instead, Satoshi figured that was as good as confirmation.

For some reason, the idea that the two men were just kissing now, obviously barely paying attention to  _him_ anymore made his heart lurch unpleasantly. It was idiotic, of course, it wasn't like he was  _jealous_ or anything, but it frustrated him. He was here because they trapped him, he was doing his best to do what they had ordered him to. He was sucking Nino's  _dick,_ for goodness sake. And they  _ignored_ him?

His frustration mounting, he decided to just not  _care_ stubbornly and to try to concentrate on something else. Unfortunately, the only other thing there  _was_ was the cock in his mouth, so he ended up moving his head back and forth more fervently, faster, his throat accepting the thick member down to the hilt by now. This sudden change in intensity worked, however, in making Nino gasp loudly and break away from Sho again.

“Fuck,” he heard the petite man swear breathlessly.

“He's good isn't he?” Sho's low purr could be heard in response and hands returned to Satoshi's hair, washing the shampoo out now, “You can barely guess he hasn't done this before we snatched him...”

Nino moaned out something that sounded like agreement, and the leader told himself that he was  _not_ proud of receiving praise for this. But still, when the dick inside his throat seemed to twitch and Nino's breathing became raspy and labored as if to warn that he was getting close, Satoshi found himself holding back his own moan. And when suddenly Nino's hips jerked and the older man could feel cum getting pumped down his throat, he abandoned all pretense and groaned in pleasure, feeling his own still half-erect prick hardening further as he swallowed the thick liquid down.

A chuckle from above him woke him from his daze however, just as Nino slipped his dick out of his mouth and stumbled backwards to lean against the wall of the shower behind him to recover.

“I knew you would start enjoying it in no time,” was Sho's condescending comment which temporarily reignited Satoshi's barely alive anymore fighting spirit.

“Fuck you,” he snarled, suddenly remembering that he should be grimacing at the taste, but was ashamed of how weak his voice sounded. After all, he couldn't even properly deny that what Sho had said was true. And the way Sho just further laughed at him openly told him that he wasn't the one that noticed this. The taller man suddenly bent down and nibbled at his earlobe from behind.

“I don't think so,” he whispered sensually, “Not this time at least. I want to get a go at _your_ delicious ass first. _Then_ we can think of you doing any fucking here,” he said, making Satoshi's eyes widen with the implication and his heart fill with slight dread (but also, shamefully enough, excitement) when Sho pulled him up to his feet again, “I think we're done with the shower,” Sho proclaimed huskily and with Nino's help got Satoshi out of the shower.

“I don't think we should even bother with getting him into clothes,” Nino noted as both of them started rubbing Satoshi's body dry with some towels. Sho grunted in agreement while the leader himself found himself suddenly unable to speak as he very clearly realized what this all meant. The cheeky man was smirking at him after drying his own body and stepping closer to start kissing and sucking over his neck and upper chest, “I can't wait to finally get into you, Oh-chan,” he muttered, his hands going around Satoshi's body to grab at his ass-cheeks and pull them apart greedily, “You're so lucky, Leader,” the younger man continued silkily while Sho was putting the towels away behind them, “I spent so much time planning out a perfect first time for you... And you know what?” he asked, his fingers abruptly digging into the leader's ass almost painfully, “You even get both of us at the same time. Don't worry,” he added Satoshi pretty much stopped breathing at that, “I'm sure you can take it.”

He couldn't mean... could he? That was crazy, especially considering Satoshi was still a virgin. But... this entire situation had proven already that Nino and Sho  _were_ crazy apparently and that no amount of begging or pleading would make them change their minds. Satoshi ended up being led back to his room in a daze, his heart beating at his throat when Sho immediately directed him towards the bed. Nino had disappeared for a second on their way there, but rejoined them shortly after the captive man was guided down to lie on the bed. 

Grinning cheekily, the petite man wasted no time before climbing on top of Satoshi, straddling his hips and allowing him to catch sight of the small bottle of  l ube he had in his hand by now. That was the last thing the older man needed for the knowledge of what was about to happen to sink into his mind.

“Are you really... going to... both of you...” he tried to ask haltingly but Nino abruptly bent down and kissed him with surprising tenderness, actually managing to make Satoshi's nervousness subside a little. The younger idol explored his mouth languidly and allowed Satoshi to do the same. It was so slow and felt so loving that Satoshi almost forgot himself in it for a second. But it also made him realize all their spoof-kisses and fan-service, _this_ was the first real kiss that they had ever shared. So different from the romantic situations that he had sometimes allowed himself to imagine.

“Shh, Oh-chan,” Nino shushed him calmingly once he pulled away again, however, reminding him of the cause of his current anxiousness and stroking his cheek gently, “I told you, you don't need to worry. As long as you're good and don't start going against us again, we'll make sure to take care of it all properly. I promise to you that you will enjoy this immensely if you just open up to it a little.”

Swallowing and taking a deep breath, Satoshi nodded his understanding. If the only choice he had was one between submitting to this and having it relatively easy and fighting against it but still not avoiding it, only making it harder for himself, then it was no hard choice to make at all. He'd rather have this  _thing_ happening as smoothly as possible.

But avoiding naming it even in his head was doing him no favors, he realized suddenly. He was just trying to escape reality, still, but the truth was that he had been kidnapped, used sexually against his will and now he was going to get  _fucked_ . For the first time in his life, and it was going to be by two men at once. Satoshi tried to swallow down a dry sob, but it tore out of his throat despite his best effort. Nino, who was in the middle of opening up the bottle of lube already, stopped at that and looked down at him again. Noticing his obvious, close-to-panic distress he seemed to show a little bit of the Nino that Satoshi was used to – the one that was compassionate and worried for him normally and not a n insane kidnapping maniac who gained pleasure from forcing his  band-leader into sexual acts. Putting away the lube temporarily, the younger man  even reached out to thread his fingers through Satoshi's damp hair,  giving him a small reprieve as Sho also sat down on the edge of the bed.

“We won't let it feel bad for you, Satoshi-kun,” the older of his captors soothed him gently, “We wouldn't do anything we thought was unreasonable for you to enjoy at this point. We love you, after all.”

Satoshi shook his head almost violently, trying to concentrate on breathing steadily as he was almost hyperventilating now.

“If you love me... then why are you _doing_ this?” he asked accusingly, the question bursting out of him desperately. The two men glanced at each other, their eyes almost looking sad when Satoshi glanced at them through his own tear-filled ones, but in the end they didn't offer a sufficient answer.

“We're doing this _because_ we know you and love you,” Nino finally deigned to reply while Sho unexpectedly guided him to sit up again. This, of course, brought his and Nino's faces incredibly close together and the younger man wasted no time before starting to kiss him passionately once more while Sho busied himself with untying Satoshi's hands. Which was relieving – lying down with them behind his back had been a bit painful.

Despite not getting some sort of explanation that he could actually accept (not that there possibly  _could_ be a reasonable explanation or excuse for this), Satoshi felt a little bit better again after his outburst since he was able to let out some of his most intense feelings that had been caught at his throat, making it hard for him to breathe. So once Sho was finished and Nino's lips separated from his again, Satoshi took a very deep breath once more and then lay back down, voluntarily allowing Sho to bind his wrists above his head this time.

“Just get it over then,” he said, closing his eyes and giving into the inevitable. Just relax and... enjoy, maybe, he told himself. This was Nino and Sho, the people he had been attracted to for ages. And now, for the first time, he was going to get to sleep with them, even if it was in no way similar to anything he had ever imagined during his late night fantasies.

“That's it, Satoshi-kun,” Sho's voice was approving of his action in his ear and the next thing he knew was Nino's weight lifting off of him and someone nudging his knees apart.

He didn't feel exposed in such a position, not really. After sharing showers with these people for years and after the last few days when even the last shred of privacy had been taken away from him, it would have been ridiculous to get embarrassed over something like this. A wet finger was soon sliding between his buttocks and he gasped silently, his cock, which had started to soften again during the long interlude between the attention it got in the shower and now, suddenly showing some interest again.

With his eyes closed, he could only guess that the first, shorter finger that wormed its way inside him belonged to Nino and the second one, this one longer and more slender, was Sho's. The two digits started moving inside him interchangeably, the ample lubrication used making sure that Satoshi experienced no pain at all and by the time a third and fourth joined those two, he was panting and his dick was rock hard again, dripping precum that was sliding down his engorged, erect shaft with every movement of the fingers inside him. Satoshi's mind was in a haze caused by the sensation of stretching and the soft murmurs of his bandmates as they readied him and caressed him all over to distract him from any discomfort.

“You're doing so well, Oh-chan,” Nino's voice sounded genuinely pleased and proud, “Just a little more and you'll be all ready for us. Aren't you excited?”

He was. Obviously. He hadn't come for days although he had been brought to arousal multiple times. His body was  _screaming_ for actual release. But he was too stubborn to admit that out loud, even though it was absolutely obvious from the way he was panting and whimpering and moving his body to meet the fingers that were thrusting into him.

“That's okay,” Sho continued from where Nino had left off, as if reading Satoshi's thoughts, “You don't need to tell us. We know it. Because we love you.”

Unlike last time, the words didn't bring frustration and pain. This time, Satoshi allowed himself to believe them, just to make everything easier for himself. His body was arching off the bed from pleasure by then and he was so preoccupied with the sensations that were shocking through his body each time that someone touched  _that_ spot inside him that he didn't even know when exactly Sho had managed to lift him up and slip onto the bed behind him, his own erection poking against the leader's back.

“I think you can go ahead now, Sho-chan,” Nino decided after scissoring his fingers a few times. His digits were the only ones left inside Satoshi by then but were moving so vigorously that it made up for it.

“Are you sure you don't wanna go first, Kazu?” the man behind Satoshi questioned carefully while the captive man could only listen as his fate was decided by others, without any input of his own. He blinked his eyes open just in time to see Nino shake his head.

“No, I wanna watch first,” the youngest of them said, smirking, “Now come on, put your dick in him already, Sho.”

Suddenly, Satoshi was reminded that although he had been very gentle with him earlier, Nino was supposed to be the master-mind behind this whole thing. And the way Sho obeyed his order was more than enough to confirm that again. Satoshi felt his body getting lifted slightly by muscular arms and his arms fell backwards, looping behind Sho's neck while his head settled on Sho's shoulder as the other man positioned himself at his entrance.

“Are you ready, Satoshi-kun?” he asked, leaning in to suck and nibble at the side of Satoshi's neck. The older man nodded anxiously, partly honestly impatient, partly just wanting to get it over with.

“Just do it,” he pressed out and half a second later was already screaming out as he felt the thick head of Sho's cock slip past his very loosened ring of muscle. They hadn't lied – it didn't hurt. Not yet, at least. But that didn't mean that this was not completely overwhelming for Satoshi who outright forgot how to breathe for a few seconds.

“Feels good doesn't it?” Nino purred at him, coming closer to lick at the other side of the leader's neck, “Having a dick inside you, filling you out? You actually wanted this for so long, didn't you, Oh-chan?” he continued silkily, letting his short fingers dance over Satoshi's chest, pinching at his nipples and making him whimper and moan in admission while Sho stayed incredibly still inside him, as if waiting for some signal. Satoshi just hoped that it wouldn't take long to come, whatever it was, and his prayers were very quickly answered, “Go on, Sho-chan, Give him what he needs. But don't come before I'm in him as well.”

Their position made it a little awkward, especially as Satoshi had no use of his arms and couldn't really do anything. But as soon as Nino gave the permission, Sho started thrusting inside him making Satoshi wonder distantly just what sort of relationship these two bandmates of his shared. But of course, his thoughts couldn't possibly linger on that subject for long when he was getting  _fucked_ , for the first time in his life. And especially not when he felt Nino's fingers returning to his hole, suddenly pushing in right beside Sho's moving prick and made him groan throatily so loudly that he was sure Sho's neighbors had to hear.

“Oh... fuck...” he sobbed, his whole being pulsating with pleasure, and he knew this was not even close to the best it would get yet. Nino was shifting ever closer to him, and through his barely open eyes he could see that Nino was hard again too by now, his dick arching into the air with eagerness.

“Lift up his legs so I can see better... yes, like that,” Nino's orders to Sho continued and Satoshi just felt his body getting shifted accordingly. _Now_ he felt exposed, feeling Nino's eyes fixed on where Sho's dick was sliding in and out of his ass, pumping into him steadily. He made a small sound of protest, but the younger man misunderstood the reason behind it. Possibly on purpose.

“I know, Oh-chan, it's hard for you to wait any longer,“ Nino whispered and withdrew his fingers again, leaning in to lick over the leader's lips dirtily, “It's okay. I'm going to fuck you too now.”

Satoshi tried to answer to that somehow, but nothing legible could be formed in his mouth at that moment. Sho paused temporarily, giving Nino a chance to join in and Satoshi just winced when he felt the blunt head of another prick poking at his already filled opening.

“I can't... it can't possibly... fit...” he suddenly burst out, his fears resurfacing, realizing just how full he already felt and how impossible it seemed to fit anything bigger than a couple of fingers inside him anymore, much less a thick erection. But Nino mercilessly shut him up by kissing him and determinedly thrust in.

Blinding shock overwhelmed Satoshi for a second when he felt his walls give way for another intruder. He almost bit down on Nino's tongue as it thrust inside his mouth to distract him from any possible pain, but there  _wasn't_ any. Or well, there was  _barely_ any, when compared to what Satoshi had been expecting. It was all just shock at the suddenness of it and for the first time in a while, Satoshi actually struggled against his bindings, having to do something,  _anything_ to express all that he was feeling at being stretched out and filled out like this. To claw at Sho's back, to push Nino away so he could scream or maybe just grasp at both of them and pull them even closer. But neither of the men even seemed to notice. Instead, slowly and steadily they started to move.

It began barely noticeably, neither of them withdrawing much before pushing in again. But gradually, they began to increase how far they went, just fast enough that Satoshi was still able to deal with it. They always made sure that while one of them was pushing in, the other one was pulling out, meaning that the man in their middle was constantly bombarded by incredible sensations, something that drove home that there were actually  _two_ inside him. Two cocks thrusting up his ass, stretching him, fucking him, moving him, giving him what he  _needed_ . Before long, Satoshi completely lost his grasp on what was going on anymore and just  _felt_ .

Two of them. Nino and Sho. Inside him, screwing him, using him. Two of them. The words were spinning in Satoshi's head on repeat like a dirty mantra that only aroused him further.

But he had been on the edge for too long. He had been close too many times the past days, he knew he would not last long. And Sho and Nino didn't seem to be fairing any better – both of them were moaning and groaning, panting with exertion as they continued to move without any help from the man they were fucking as Satoshi had no way to assist them. What they were doing felt incredible, for all three of them, and that was the reason why only a few minutes after Nino had entered him, he was already tensing up, feeling the pleasure inside him about to boil over, and then suddenly shuddered with a mute scream, his eyes rolling backwards as he released onto Nino's stomach, coming without even being touched, the orgasm rolling over his body in an all-thought consuming wave.

The sensation of his muscles tightening around them during his climax as well as the knowledge that he just came just from being fucked must have been enough for the other two as well. A few seconds, a few more alternating thrusts later, and Satoshi was moaning once more as the feeling of the two men filling him with their seed was almost as pleasurable as a second orgasm. The human pile that was made up by the three of the shuddered and moaned, before all of them suddenly went limp and collapsed in a disordered heap on the bed. And by the end of it, Satoshi was still stretched out around them and squeezed up between them.

Somehow unsurprisingly, Nino was the first one to recover enough to comment on the situation.

“Ah, this is good,” he made Satoshi groan in protest when he moved inside him a little bit on purpose, “We can just go right back to it,” he proclaimed gleefully. Sho, fortunately, just laughed under the leader, making all of them shake with the hearty sound.

“Not all of us can recover in three seconds after something like that, Kazu,” he pointed out, “I think you'll need to wait a little before a second round can happen.”

Nino pouted and the two broke out into a light-hearted argument that was almost bizarre because of how normal and casual it sounded, with Nino calling them both old men an Sho berating him for being unreasonable. Satoshi, in the meantime, just  _breathed_ . They did it. They really did it, and the first time was supposed to be the most difficult one wasn't it? But he enjoyed it. 

Perhaps they had forced him into this. Perhaps he was still not free to just go. Perhaps they would keep him tied up for the rest of the week, even. But in this moment, he decided to just not care about it. With finality this time. He had always wanted them, and now he had them. Thinking this way would not only make his heart stop hurting from betrayal, but also save their group. Save Arashi. And save the possibility that maybe, he could enter a more normal relationship with the two men that surrounded him.

Maybe he was in denial. Maybe he was as sick as both Sho and Nino for thinking of this as an option. But he chose it anyway.


End file.
